


Lightning Sister

by GrumpyToaster13



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Sister!Darcy, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:52:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyToaster13/pseuds/GrumpyToaster13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy sat transfixed thinking the shifting colors and wavering light show looked an awful lot like…</p><p>“Go~!” yelled the boss lady, and Darcy started the car and was driving in record time, as Jane and Dr. Selvig slipped yet again, back into the car. The camcorder was pulled out in the same amount of time and again Darcy was being yelled at, “Get closer.”</p><p>“Yeah, right,” she sassed, amazed by the amount of crazy stuffed into the girl sitting next to her. “Good one.”</p><p>They were almost to the vortex of probable death, and she lost the game of chicken and turned the wheel to avoid hitting the dust cloud.</p><p>“Go! What are you doing?” Jane finally tore her eyes off of the swirling twister of doom to give Darcy an incredulous look and to grab the wheel. They jutted back into its path and, wowzers!, they are going to die!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And So It Began

America 2011

“Get back here with my notes!” Jane yelled as she chased her intern around the car dealership.

“No, you've got to eat first! There's a sandwich on the counter calling your name,” she climbed onto the desk and kept her boss at bay. Huffing out a sigh, the thin scientist turned and walked over to the thick roll with her favorite combination of Nutella and peanut butter and rice Chex. Darcy climbed off the desk and went back to organizing and translating the notes in her hand. “So, I gassed up the Pinz and loaded up the spectrometers and do-thingies. So we're ready to go when you finish eating.”

Jane began heading to the car, eating as she walked. “What are you waiting for? You can drive, right?”

Technically Darcy had a license, and had driven a few times, but cars still gave her the creeps and tried her hardest not to drive. Whenever asked to drive, she was usually able to get around it, but apparently not tonight. 

Dr. Selvig joined them in the kitchen area with a spring to his step and a lot of papers in both hands. “So, when are we heading out tonight?”

Jane perked up, sandwich falling to the plate as she reached for the keys, but Darcy got there first. “Finish that! And Dr. Selvig, yours is in the fridge. I'm driving.” 

With that, they head out to their favorite star spot for the night and begin to work. 

“So what’s this ‘anomaly’ of yours supposed to look like?” Dr. Selvig asked, as Jane tapped away at a laptop. Switching to the second laptop and writing notes in the coveted black notebook, Jane ignored the rude remark and kept recording data. She then moved out the sunroof to the top of the van, and watched hopefully up at the sky while quickly setting up the doohickey. The bored intern rolled her eyes and tried to turn her dead iPod back on, miffed at having driven.

“Wait for it,” Jane said, straining her eyes to find something that wasn’t there, briefly pulling her eyes away to glance at Erik. Darcy gave up the futile quest for a working iPod.

“Can I turn on the radio?” She turned towards the pair of egg-heads’ legs and asked simply. 

“No,” the boss lady replied, ignoring the grumping intern. 

“Jane, you can't keep doing this,” Erik said, but Jane had moved back into the Pinz.

Opening her notebook once more, she checked the data to confirm what she was about to say next. “The last seventeen occurrences, had been predictable - to the second,” Darcy tuned out their conversation after that, and kept staring at the sky, thinking of her brothers. It had been a while since she last saw them, maybe… And there was the slight aurora, only this time it was most certainly not slight. That was a big blue swirl of shenanigans, and Jane really needed to see this.

“Jane?” she called, slightly disturbed. “I think you want to see this.” And everyone turned to look at the pretty blue lights.

“What is that?” Jane asked, moving up and out of the sunroof. 

Darcy sat transfixed thinking the shifting colors and wavering light show looked an awful lot like…

“Go~!” yelled the boss lady, and Darcy started the car and was driving in record time, as Jane and Dr. Selvig slipped yet again back into the car. The camcorder was pulled out in the same amount of time and again Darcy was being yelled at, “Get closer.”

“Yeah, right,” she sassed, amazed by the amount of crazy stuffed into the girl sitting next to her. “Good one.”

They were almost to the vortex of probable death, and she lost the game of chicken and turned the wheel to avoid hitting the dust cloud.

“Go! What are you doing?” Jane finally tore her eyes off of the swirling twister of doom to give Darcy an incredulous look and to grab the wheel. They jutted back into its path and, wowzers!, they are going to die!

“I am not dying for six college credits!” but it would seem fate had other plans, as they drove straight through the storm. Dust billowed everywhere and there was no hope of seeing where she was driving. Not that it would even matter, because Jane had a vice like grip and would not be relinquishing control to the driver of the vehicle. There was screaming and brakes skidding and the car was turning as Jane had finally let go of the wheel; just in time for them to hit something big. But still they spun and when they come to a stop, the air hung heavy as the girls stare at each other in horror and fear. Realization settled over them, they had hit something and they’re not dead, but that guy (???) very well could be. 

Jumping from the cab with flashlights in hand, Darcy leaned over to Jane and said, “I think that was legally your fault.” 

Jane elected not to think about that and replied to her intern, “Get the first aid kit,” before huddling over the prone figure. “Do me a favor and don’t be dead! Please!” but he didn’t respond. Darcy came back hearing Jane talking and saw the guy starting to sit up, and started to get a good look at the handsome guy through all the dust.

“Wow. Does he need CPR? Because I totally know CPR,” her mouth spoke without the filter. No wait, he looks familiar. Confusion furrowed her brow as she cocked her head to the side, trying to get a better look at his features.

“Hammer! Hammer!” he stood and walked slowly around, yelling up at the sky. Jane started to fangirl, but Darcy stayed locked on him, the gears slowly turning. 

“Yeah, we can tell you’re hammered. That’s pretty obvious,” she said again, not thinking about what she was saying, but about how similar he looked to…

“Father!” he yelled. “Heimdall! I know you can hear me! Open the Bifrost!” and with that, the floodgates opened, this was… “You, what realm is this? Alfheim? Nornheim?” She had to shut this down quickly, she did not need him or any of this crap. 

She pulled her taser, and took aim shouting in the process, “New Mexico!”

“You dare threaten me, Thor, with so puny a weapo…!” and with that he was convulsing before falling back hard and laid motionless in the dirt. 

Dr. Selvig and Jane both turned to Darcy and the only thing that she could think to say was, “What? He was freaking me out.” Not that it wasn’t true, of all the people in all the nine realms, Thor, her brother, falls onto this one, not even five miles from her. Of course she’s freaking out!

*

Asgard

She was born many years after the war and soon became the most loved daughter in all of Asgard. Danica Odindaughter, was thoroughly looked after and yet constantly at the mercy of her two older brothers, Thor and Loki. Thor would get them into trouble, barreling head first into fights with bigger kids or larger beasts. Loki would typically get them out of said trouble using his silver tongue or equally shiny daggers, though sometimes their roles were reversed. Danica trotted along trying to find her stride between her two brothers and usually playing clean up, having had lessons in magical healing from Eir and her mother Frigga. She picked up Thor’s strength though it was emotional and mental, and a sharp and quick wit from Loki. All together she became a fast study and a beautiful young woman capable of standing by herself.

She, however, was never content, which lead to fights with her father about how she should be spending her time. Especially after Odin began pressuring her to begin learning how to be a princess and wife. 

“Father, do you not trust my judgment? Do you not think I’m capable of taking care of myself?” she crossed her arms and stood firm.

“You are not even 700, daughter, try to see reason. You are young. Are you not content to be with Thor and your soulmark Loki?” Bristling, she squared her shoulders, never having taken kindly to the subject of soul marks. Loki’s first words to her were, “You're sleeping? But I just got here!”; a shimmering green and gold reminder of their bond across the back of her neck, coincidentally where he first held her as a baby. 

She fought the urge to rub at them for comfort and in annoyance, opting for a verbal smack down. “So that would be a no,” she sassed. Danica stepped forward, the lilac colored cloth of her dress trailing behind. “Father, I am an independent woman, and I have dreams and ambitions for greater things than being a housewife.”

His glimmering armor shone warmly, the lights in the throne room cast a gold hue to everything, but his eyes were cold and calculating. “Of that I can see, but it is your duty to marry and to continue the bloodline. You should be learning about being a wife and how to rule.”

“Thor and Loki are far better suited for that, especially the ‘how to be a wife’ bit,” she countered; a strand of hair fell from her carefully pinned hairdo and she played with it distractedly. “I seek higher education, to learn more about healing and magic.”

“And you shall have it, though not yet and not before learning about your duties,” he demanded.

“No, I must refuse to being distracted by trivial pursuits. If I am to better myself, I must put everything into it,” she sought his eyes again and plead silently for him to allow this. 

“You dare defy me, daughter?” he stood with righteous anger and judgment, ready to punish his child.

Though she was nothing if not just as stubborn. “Yes, though not out of spite, but because you simply fail to see reason or to acknowledge my wishes.” 

“You ungrateful girl,” he mutter quietly as he sat back down. Danica finally felt fear and carefully took a step back. “So, you want no distractions from your studies? Then you are not to leave the castle grounds until you have completed what I have set aside for you. There, your wish is granted, daughter.”

*

America 1864

Danica stood in the middle of a field, dressed to the nines by Asgardian standards. She turned around to take in her surroundings, but only saw that she was stood in a meadow of tall grass and large trees were just on the border of the this small clearing. Everything was cast in a blue hue of the pale moon. Picking up her skirt, she began marching, with no bearings nor any inclination of where she should go, but with a steady stride and an indignant gait. As soon as she reached the tree line though, she could make out the warmth of a fire in the distance. 

She shivered just thinking of the rapidly creeping cold and began to move towards the heat. There were five men huddled around it and the smell of cooked flesh reached her nostrils. One misplaced step and all heads turned her way, two stood up and called out, but they were too far away for her to understand, so she drifted closer as the standing two mirrored her advance.

“Sorry, it just smelt so good and it’s starting to get cold,” she said as she reached them. The two rather tall men just stared at her in confusion and she understood when they began to talk. They didn’t speak her language, nor she theirs. But their hands soon clasped her arms and began to bring her back to their camp. In the light of the fire, she saw their light grey clothing, though none of them matched each other. Some boots were black, others brown; some coats long, while others were short; there was one man with a hat, and the others were hatless. They seemed like a rag-tag bunch, with primitive weapons and inadequate supplies, and in the process of growing mighty beards. 

They all began speaking and some pointed at the others and some pointed at her, but she stayed silent, waiting and watching, trying to get the general consensus on how they would receive her. One man in particular, his hair was curly, short and brown and his face seemed round and young, was not too happy, by the look of his brow and hunched shoulders. Two of the men, one was taller than Thor with a thick beard who had come to greet her and the other portly with sharp eyes and wild sideburns, appeared to like her. The last two, the other tall man who had approached her had black hair and a mean look to his eye and a broad chest while the last man, possibly the leader, sported a massive mustache with a guarded look about his whole person, eyed her wearily and without hesitation. Her whole body convulsed from the cold and suddenly she was seated before the fire with a heavy blanket wrapped around her shoulders and hands rubbing at her arms. 

Broad Chest Mean Eye said something and looking around to the other faces all looking back at her, she figured he had asked her a question. “Thank you for the blanket, my name is Danica, but from the looks on all of your faces, you cannot understand me anyway,” she said with a sigh. Turning back among themselves, they talked, probably, about her. 

They didn't know what to do with her and she didn't know what to do here either. But the two who seemed to like her best, gave her a bottle with some alcohol and a ration of bread and meat from whatever animal was on the spit. She took it with a smile and a pat on the hands, a small token for their kindness, the tall one even blushed. 

Ten minutes or so later, they came to some agreement and they each pointed to themselves and said their names.

The two who liked her best spoke first. Portly sideburns placed his hand on his chest and said, “Milo Cabell,” and flourished a small bow with his hand. Danica repeated it with difficulty, but after a few tries felt almost comfortable saying it. His face lit up and he nodded with encouraging speed. Next was Blushing Beard and he introduced himself as, “Zechariah Leake,” and he too bowed, but with less embellishment, this time she nodded back. Trying to pronounce his name was much more of a chore and doubts she'll ever be able to pronounce his first name. His thin lips turned up into a smile, nonetheless.

The youngest reluctantly spoke next, “Jake Barton,” he nodded stiffly, but she gave the same nod as before, trying to look understanding. Saying his name took less effort than the others, with similar sounds to her native tongue. She smiled in triumph, despite his sour face. 

Broad chest, black hair cleared his throat before standing, lightly holding her hand and kneeling before her to say, “Sergeant Jesse Ayer,” and he said a few things after that before kissing her hand. Her eyes went wide and her cheeks darkened before the rest of the group began making noise and shooing him off, but not before he gave her a seductive smirk. Testing out his first name was difficult, but his middle and last name were far easier. At her best try, he snuck a kiss to her cheek, making her flush all over again and riling up the others. 

Lastly the leader of the group, played up the same gimmick as his friend before him, though with much less heat, even removed his hat, said, “Captain John Haddock,” then he too divulged into more talk before also kissing the back of her hand. His first name rolled off like butter along with his last, and Danica began to think she could learn this new language. 

She stood then and placed her fist over her chest, Jake's eyes watched the movement a little too long, and bowed at the waist to introduce herself, “Danica Odindaughter,” she stood and the looks on their faces were nearly horrified. She smirked, thinking about the difficulty saying their names and the challenge they now faced. (Zedbra???) Leake got it closest first, though it sounded more like Darcy than anything, but she nodded happily and soon they were all saying it.

Danica let out a deep yawn, arching her back and really letting it out, before realizing half of them were blushing and looking away. Captain then helped her stand and walked her to a blanket and pillow on the ground. She quickly counted the bed rolls and number of people and knew someone wouldn't have a place to sleep if she laid down, so she began to protest. But communication didn’t get very far. Quickly the men before her started waving their arms around and holding up different numbers of fingers on each hand or placing both hands together beside their face. From what she could tell, two of them were staying awake, while the others slept, so as to keep watch. Not unlike how she, Thor, and Loki would when going on an adventure. So she nodded along and tried to ask through gestures when they would wake her, but it didn't translate well and she was laying down before given a proper answer.

She didn't wake until a hand gently shook her shoulder. Startled, she drew her well hidden dagger to the stranger's neck, before she recognized the steely face of Sergeant and immediately withdrew it. She apologized profusely, but stopped when she remembered the language barrier, and her head fell with a sigh. His large square hand rubbed at her back, forcing back any of her discomfort and fears of scaring him. “I'm sorry,” fall from her lips and heard an, “It's al’right,” in response. While she may not fully understand his words, she felt how they meant. Leaning into his hand, warmth radiated through her, something she hadn’t felt all night.


	2. Learning Curve

America 1864

They have been traveling for a week and she's been helping clean the clothes, weapons, and caught fish and meat, all while learning what they call English. It started simple with their names and the alphabet, moving onto animal names, what the article of clothing was called, and colors. Next came simple sentence structure and the basics she needed to survive and communicate her questions and answers. They always correct her and are quick to give her the right word or missing verb. No one can pronounce her name still, but she quickly adapts the name Darcy to mean her own. 

Around this time, Leake and Milo began teaching her to read, and man was English difficult! The alphabet was far simpler than the Asgardian one she grew up with, but the phonics of the letters were difficult to decipher from the letter. But she was nothing if not determined and could often be found writing out letters in the dirt or on large rocks with water from a creek or against the bare skin of her arms. 

Constantly she asked questions. Leake and Milo always answered, no matter the question, no matter the time. The pair quickly became her favorite, helping her over fallen trees or to sneakily take things from her pack to lighten her load. Darcy would fight, saying she could handle herself, that she wasn’t a burden, and they were always quick to agree. Leake would pay her a compliment while Milo would wrap another blanket around her at night, just in case. She would roll her eyes, but smile all the same, knowing they really cared. 

Jake simply ignored her, calling the pair Sunday soldiers under his breath in passing. In return the pair gave him the stink eye along with the smallest of the portions. 

Sergeant Ayer, with his slicked back hair and warm hands would shoot her a smile, but mostly kept to himself, busy plotting the course and scouting ahead most nights. Though, most surprising, was Captain Haddock. While he said the least to her, it most often his coat wrapped around her shoulders. She had taken to wearing their clothes, and while Jake’s build was closest to her’s, Captain would give up his nice linens. However, Jake had to give her his nicer pair of boots, nothing else would fit.

Time flew and she learned that their method of keeping track of time was similar to that on Asgard and even their months and year were of nearly the same length. Spotting Captain Haddock’s “pocket watch” for the first time was a true treat. Having never seen one in real life before, she oogled at the slender and intricate design engraved on the gold cover.

“Do you like it?” he asked, his green eyes searching her face while his gloved hand held it out for her to take.

“Yes, it is beautiful. I really like the flower here in the … middle,” her finger caressed it tenderly before turning it over and then opening it up to view the face. “These are called?”

“What are these called?” he parroted back, before continuing after her nod. “Hands, they move to tell the time.” A watch like this on Asgard was nearly nonexistent; technology had really boomed leaving things like this and their rifles in the dust. Still, she was well and truly fascinated, loving the craftsmanship put into everything made, along with the effort and care. 

“Not many people have this, where I am from,” she looked back to him, challenging him to push further, but he left it to her relief. Darcy had probed them, trying to see what they knew of Asgard and of outer space, but they knew next to nothing and constantly questioned their isolation in the universe. At this, she had to try extremely hard not to burst into laughter, able to name the nine realms from memory and knew there were plenty of other civilizations past her knowledge. It was almost cute, if it weren't so sad and hilarious. 

She then learns why he had been looking at it in the first place. That they were fighting a war against another country and were going to meet their commanding officer in a town near by. Reluctantly, when they arrived precisely on time, Darcy was to be left there. She tried to argue her way into their group, but to no avail. Grabbing at the dress provided for her, she stalked to the home of a couple named David and Sarah Jones, without another word. Peeved, she didn’t even watch them leave. 

Waiting until nightfall, she stole some dark clothes, soft boots, and a horse to follow her boys. Good job not grabbing any food or water, idiot. But by the time she thought of this, she was too far gone to turn back now. You didn’t even watch to see which way they left. Darcy didn’t care though, she had left home to prove herself, not to sit idle on another planet. 

It was some time before she found them, but that night, just like the first night, their fire gave them away. Unlike that night, however, she slid from her horse, Mosby, and crept up to the camp. Mosby headed home while she listened to Milo and Leake complain about missing her. It was sweet really, until Jake spoke souring the mood.

“She was just some stupid girl with no sense of the man’s world,” he took a sip of something alcoholic from the canteen and nearly pissed it back out when her blade was held to his throat.

“That ‘tis rich, coming from you, boy,” she teased, a wide smile pasted to her lips. Looking towards the others though discouraged her; seeing they had jumped to their feet with their weapons drawn and pointed at her. Releasing his scrawny neck, she slowly stood and tucked away her dagger. Taking the canteen from Jake’s tanned hand, Darcy smiled something wicked before throwing back the can.

“Why are you here Darcy?” Sergeant snapped, putting his pistol back in his waistband, the others then followed his lead. “Why are you not back in Charlotte? And what happened to that nice dress you were given?”

“Please, you cannot be rid of me so easy,” though looking around again, it was the wrong thing to say. “Was I supposed to sit idle while the only people I know in this world are away and in danger?”

“Yes,” came the easy reply from Captain Haddock (Why does everyone use his first and last name all the time?), a stern look settled over his face. 

She straightened her spine and stared right back. 

“War is no place for a woman, especially not one as pretty as you,” Sergeant spoke, drawing her ire.

In one fluid motion, she drew her blade again and cut through her hair, slicing it clean off. She was prepared to cut more from the already chin length hack job, but Milo merely grabbed her wrist, stopping the further hair shed. How he managed to move so fast, she never understood, but the calming hand he placed on her left shoulder, kept her from breaking his wrist.

“What the hell?” Leake asked, getting a smack from Sergeant in the process. 

“That is no way to talk to a lady,” he rumbled before turning back to Darcy. “But why in the name of God would you do that?” And he too came to join the shared space of her and Milo.

She steeled her features and looked them all in the eyes, pausing long enough until they each blinked in turn before finally speaking. “I will not be babied, and I will prove to each of you my worth.” When she looked again, they were all collectively a step further away. She smiled knowing exactly what they saw, a feral grin that was most certainly not lady-like and a damn near manic glint in her eyes. “Now, shall we begin.”

*

Asgard

Her mouth fell open, red hot rage filled her from head to toe and when she was ready to protest, he waved his hand and dismissed her from his sight. If it weren't for the two armed guards, she would have started yelling like no tomorrow. As it were, she went back to her room to stalk about before wanting to go to the training hall. She changed into loose pants and flowing clothing, strapping boots to her feet and her hair into a ponytail, leaving for the training hall in long strides.

Pulling a sword from the rack, she made her way to a dummy and began whacking it with all her might. It fell on the third hit and was automatically replaced within moments, which she then felled in one swing, and the next in five. This continued until a hand came to rest on her shoulder. She swung at the owner by mistake, caught off guard. Thankfully Lady Sif blocked the attack with grace. 

“Lady Danica, if you continue at this rate you will have destroyed all of the dummies in this training area,” she said with a smile, knowing full well there are an infinite number of the fake bodies.

“Lady Sif, forgive me, were you a lesser man, you'd be dead,” Danica ignored the compliment, still too steamed. She wiped sweat from her face. 

“As it stands, I'm a better woman. Now, let's spar, these are of no consequence to you,” she lead the princess to the ring and took up an attack position, mirrored by Danica.

Close combat was never Danica’s comfort zone, dual small crossbows or chained weapons - she had her own chained blade named Skära - were preferred, unlike Lady Sif who excelled in such hand to hand. So she hoped to get a sympathy blow onto the warrior, but Sif would consider that a greater disgrace to Danica, and after today, Danica would agree. As it stood, Danica would be dead five times over were this real combat. 

“Tell me little one, what angers you?” Danica fought to keep her footing at the question, stumbling slightly.

“Nothing,” and she struck back with a quick set of movements.

“Nothing? Because while I may have bested you a few times, you would usually have at least one round by now,” Sif blocked each set with ease and grace before retaliating.

“You give me too much credit,” she ground out, not in the mood to talk.

“I am not one to coddle, Lady Danica,” Sif swiped out Danica’s legs while pushing at her shoulders. “You are open and off balance.”

Wincing, she laid on the ground for a moment more before answering, “Call me Danica, you are certainly my superior in warfare. And we need not speak of it.”

Sif held out her hand, a smile on her face, “Then you must call me Sif, and if you do not talk with me, Loki will hound you about it.” Pulled to her feet Danica looked to the taller woman, confusion on her face. “He sent me to check on you, while he continues his paperwork.” 

“He worries too much, I am perfectly able to handle myself.” Wiping sweat from her face again, she looked away.

“What have you and the Allfather fought about today?” she cut right to the matter, knowing about their daily squabbles.

“Sif, please, I do not wish to talk of it,” pleading, her eyes found the other woman.

“All right, I assume you do not want to talk with Loki about it either?” Sif took a neutral stance this time, inviting her to another match.

“Yes, he does not need to worry about this as well, hell he might even be happy about it, damn overprotective bastard,” she said with a hint of a smile, swinging her sword around, ready to spar.

“Very well, I'll help keep him at bay. But know you cannot run away from this forever,” and she attacked with viciousness not previously seen by the small brunette. They went at it until late at night and Sif helped a tired Danica back to her room. “Sleep well, tomorrow will be a better day. Speak with your soulmate, he'll help you feel better.” 

She hit the bed and was asleep before she could answer.

*

America 2011

They wandered back to HQ around 2 am and while Dr. Selvig and Jane devoured the data and images collected from the night, Darcy went into auto-pilot making food and cleaning up. Thor hadn’t woken up in the van, not even when he was unloaded onto the stretcher. Standing at the front desk had taken too long, and she just wanted to get back home. 

Once home, she made breakfast, lunch, and dinner, not talking, all while science was debated and charts were highlighted and noted. The sun began to set when she finally was pulled from the funk while looking at the picture pinned to the cork board.

“Guys,” she wanted to tell them everything, about her relation to Thor, the life she’d led on Earth since first coming here in 1864, and why they should not open this door. But her damn mouth moved before she knew what she should say and the first thing that came out is that there is a man in the space portal picture. 

“No, it can't be,” Dr. Selvig tried to reason, but there goes Jane.

“I think I left something at the hospital,” and she's gone, with Darcy and Dr. Selvig in her wake.

*

Thor sat across from Dr. Selvig, while Jane drove and Darcy sat shotgun, and if there was anything at all awkward, Jane did a good job of covering up by never letting anyone else speak or be awkward. 

“So, sorry again for hitting you with my car,” she finally finished. 

“Twice,” Darcy added happily. Jane looked to the side at her intern, disbelief clear on her face. “What?”

“Well you tased him,” the astrophysicist tried to reason, but Darcy was not biting.

“Yeah, but I don't regret it in the slightest,” she shot a look back at Thor, hoping to not find him staring at her, but nope, he was totally staring. His hair had grown out a bit since she had last seen him and the hospital dress was the weirdest thing she had ever seen him wear, but that was most definitely her idiot brother. The look in his eye said he saw the same thing in her.

“I'm sorry, I never properly introduced myself, I am Thor, son of Odin. And you all are?” 

“Ahh, Dr. Erik Selvig,” the older looking man said, holding out his hand, which Thor shook with fervor. There was a beat of a pause while Jane waited for Darcy to introduce herself and Darcy waited for Jane to do the same, then they both started talking. Darcy stopped, letting Jane go first.

“Hi, I'm Dr. Jane Foster, pleased to meet you. And thanks for not being dead,” then she slammed on the brakes, sending everyone flying forward. She twisted around to fully face him.

“Jane, you're driving!” both Darcy and Dr. Selvig yelled at deaf ears. The petite woman quickly rolled up the sleeve on her left arm.

“My words, you said my words!” she looked from her arm to Thor’s eyes and watched as he fully realized what she meant. 

He leapt up to wrap his large hands around her petite forearm where red and gold letters inscribed his words. And an honest to God spark jumped between them, startling everyone in the van. 

“Woah, you guys need to calm down, y'all just met,” Darcy tried to reason, but only Dr. Selvig heard. The two new lovebirds were staring into each other's eyes, in the middle of the freaking road. Grabbing Jane's arm, Darcy hauled the thinner woman over while she shifted under and into the driver's seat. “No, no, just ignore everything else. That’s normal.”

So she drove them back to the dealership and began making coffee. The two soulmates hadn’t stopped staring, but did begin to talk, which Darcy counted as a win. They left to walk and talk, leaving her to give Dr. Selvig a very pointed look. 

A dozen cupcakes sat by the oven cooling before the two were back from their walk and Darcy sat on her laptop downloading new music to her iPod. She had just rented like seven CD’s from the library and couldn’t wait to get them on her baby, Nelson. 

“Welcome back, you two slip off to share a horse collar?” her eyes blinked innocently behind her large glasses. Darcy’s face was lit blue from her computer, Jessica, and scared both Jane and Thor. 

“Damnit, Darce! Stop creeping around like that,” Jane said, clutching at her heart. Thor had thrown his arm in front of her, but quickly lowered it, rubbing sheepishly at his neck. 

“Ah, you must be Darcy Lewis,” he stepped forward as Jane threw the light on. “Jane has told me much about you and your mighty weapon, the taser.” It was odd seeing him dressed in Dr. Selvig’s sweatshirt and pants, but it took nothing away from his mighty features and kind eyes. 

Smiling beside herself, she had forgotten his forward and open nature. It was a warmth she hadn’t felt in a while. “Nice meeting you. Jane! No coffee! Go to bed.” She yelled over his shoulder spotting the thief mid pour. “That was for scientists who were here before the cupcake cooled.”

Jane mumbled something under her breath, but walked to the steps and yawning something fierce. Stopping mid step, she spun around and asked Darcy to show him to bed before heading there herself.

Darcy merely shook her head before returning her attention to her brother. He stood tall but a little less proud than she had last seen.

“Danica,” he said her name like a prayer before removing her computer and enveloping her in a cocoon of a hug. They sat there a moment or a year, she couldn’t tell. “You left without a word. I never even saw it coming. Mother, father, Loki we were all devastated.”

“I know.”

“Heimdal couldn’t find you.”

“I know.”

“It’s been almost 200 year, and I haven’t seen hide nor hair. Here you are, on Midgard of all places, pretending to be a scientist’s intern,” he chuckled. She however was not amused.

“I’m not pretending to be anything,” she unwrapped a bit from him, and really looked at him. “I’ve built a life here, Thor. I’m happy.” His soft blue eyes comforted her. Patting her head he stood.

“Would you like to remain Darcy to them?” it was asked without malevolence.

It was a question she had dwelt on all night. Now that it had actually been asked, she knew her answer. “For now, yes, I’m not ready to be anything more.” Thor simply nodded, a sad smile on crossed his face, before he too yawned and was shown to the spare room. 

On the other side of his bed’s wall, lay Darcy, soundly sleeping and dreaming of distant times and Norse myth and Asgard fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to everyone who has left bookmarks, kudos, and comments. It really warms my heart to know you're enjoying my little story. If you have any suggestions, something you would like to see, where you think it should go, or complaints, I'm all ears. Also, if anyone knows of a story where Darcy is related to either brother, please send my way, I would love to read it!


End file.
